Demination
by FrostythePolishDragon
Summary: On a desolate island in the Bermuda Triangle, there is a camp, Camp Demination. Childern of countries who had near death experiances are safe there, but not for long. Join Eri, Vivian, and Justin as they discover there is more danger then meets the eye.
1. We Save a Half Dead Kid

**A/N: **

**Polandcat/GoldenDragonEyes: This is a combination of the accounts of FrostytheBookLover, Polandcat, and GoldenDragonEyes. We will still continue writing stories but this is one that is written by the three of us together. Prepare to be bamboozled by its epicness.**

**FrostytheBookLover: Is bamboozled even a real word? *Sigh* ANYWAYS: PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE CROSSOVER OF THE CENTURY!**

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

_Eri:_

_"How much longer?" Claire asked._

_I looked down at my watch. It was 2:30._

_"Half an hour." I responded._

_We both groaned in unison._

I hated sentry duty. Nothing ever happened. No one ever came through. So it was a shock to me and my friend, Claire, when a bloody teenager came stumbling through the portal on the brink of death, and collapsed. His hair was so stained with blood I could barely tell what color it was, and his eyes were closed. We immediately sprang to our feet; he looked like he might not make it.

"Holy shit!" Claire shouted. "Eri , get Native America now!" Her dark blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Okay!"

"Put those speedy ninja skills of yours to use and hurry! The bleeding's very heavy!"

"Its samurai, you _baka_!" I shouted back in reply, my black hair streaming behind me as I ran towards medical building.

Not only was the infirmary in the medical building, but Native America taught botany and healing remedies there. It was a difficult class for most Half-Nations, but some of them whose parents were already skilled in medical practices passed with flying colors. I flung open the double doors, and mentally scolded myself for rudely interrupting. Yes, there was a dying kid outside but I was still disrupting the class. I slammed the door open, wincing at the loud noise. All eyes turned to me.

"Where's Native America?" I demanded, as the former nation wasn't in the classroom.

"She's scolding Vivian _again_ for trying to poison someone." Rosalina, a girl from the Spain cabin, rolled her eyes like it was obvious. Vivian got in trouble a lot; she was different than the other Russia kids and didn't really fit in well.

"A kid came through the portal, and he's badly injured!" I choked out.

Everyone's eyes grew wide. I ran off again in search of Native America.

I ran, passing cabin after cabin. I silently prayed to my father, Japan, to let the boy be okay when we returned. Well, it's not like it would help, none of the countries knew they had kids. I understood why the Ancients kept it a secret from them and established this camp instead, they had a responsibility of taking care of the world and didn't need any distractions. Finally I reached the front of the Russia cabin. Vivian and Native America stood in front of it.

"How many times have I told you not to poison people?" Native America demanded from a fuming Vivian.

I ran up to the two of them.

"Native America…" I panted. "The portal… Some kid came through… He's really hurt!"

The three of us took off running towards the portal. I'm not sure why Vivian came; I guessed it would probably be awkward for her if she didn't.

xxxXXXxxx

When we got back to the portal, Claire was covered in the boy's blood, even the ends of her long, blonde, hair were stained. She was using her own jacket in her futile atempt to stop the blood flow.

"Native America! I tried to stop the bleeding but…" She faltered, her deep blue eyes brimming with tears.

Native America rushed over to him and looked over towards Vivian and I.

"Help me carry him to the infirmary." She said.

Claire and I tried to pick him up, but Vivian pushed us out of the way. "I got it." She said, slumping him over her shoulder.

We stared horrified as she carried him away, Native America closely behind.

xxxXXXxxx

I was done, enough shocks for the day I just needed to _sleep_. I didn't care if it was 2:45 in the afternoon.

Of course with luck like mine, I had another shock. Claire said she needed to go back to the cabins too, I didn't know she meant _my _cabin.

"Claire! What are you- oh," she was crying.

"Eri!" My friend pulled me into an embrace. It took all my self-control not to push her away and scold her for invading my personal space. "He was bleeding so much, god dammit! He's going to die and it's all my fault, it's all my fault I couldn't save him!" She sobbed, I stroked her hair, trying to soothe her.

"Shh... He's not going to die, Native America will take care of him, he'll be okay. Vivian is watching him too." The Vivian part made her cry louder. "Go back to your cabin and get some rest. Today was a rough for you, I know." Claire pulled back and sniffled.

"Thank you, are you sure you don't want me to stay? You'll be all alone, I know you don't have any siblings."

"I'll be okay, just go to the France cabin and tell your leader, Pieree- Is that his name?- What happened, he'll excuse you from any classes you still have."

"Okay, I should leave. But can you do me a favor and check up on him for me? I don't think I can bring myself to..."

"It's okay I understand. Goodbye!" I waved at her and she waved back as she left the cabin, leaving me alone.

* * *

**FrostytheBookLover: Who do you think the new camper's parent is? Leave your guesses in the comments! I'll be surprised if someone gets it, we didn;t leave any clues XD**


	2. My Deadly Curtain Pole and I

**A/N:**

**ForstytheBookLover: Holy- This chapter is almost 1,000 words longer than the other one! _Hopefully, _they stay this long! And wow, a lot of you guessed Greece...**

**Polandcat: Yeah... Sorry... I worship you reviewers!**

* * *

Chapter 2:  
_Vivian:_

I stared at the imperial, white curtains of the infirmary. I had agreed to watch this kid, to get out of my scolding from Native America. Some deminations could understand and speak any language by default. I was one of them, and we usually watched the unconscious ones so we could actually communicate when they woke up. Claire probably would have done it too, she could also understand languages, but I think all the blood traumatized her, and she probably needs some time to relax.

Speaking of Native America, the boy looked like he might belong in the America cabin. Same facial features, same hair…

"I hate him already." I muttered to the creepy ginger tabby cat, who was sitting on the unconscious kid. I sighed, if he was an America kid, or even Canada, he would fit in with everyone. He'd be just like his cabin, unlike me. I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair, why couldn't it be platinum blonde or white like the rest of my cabin? All I had were violet eyes and the urge to pound in people's heads when they irritated me. Maybe I could use the curtain pole on this kid, who was getting on my nerves, but that wouldn't be any use.

Because he's half dead, yah know?

The cat started the prod his face and he stirred. Shit, now I have to talk to the bastard. And I'm not that good at talking to people, ironic because that's my job right now. Stupid cat, now wanted to hit it with a curtain pole.

"Oww…" He groaned, placing his hand on one of his stab wounds, then immediately pulling it away, wincing from the touch.

He sat up, nervously scanning the room around him. Then his eyes widened when he saw me.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" He yelled, in English and loudly. Defiantly in the America cabin. But there was something else in his sky blue eyes, fear. I didn't blame him for that; I had faced those _monsters_ before I arrived in camp as well. It still hurt to remember those sharp claws, jagged teeth, and vicious eyes... But I still hated him.

I didn't know how to respond. Luckily, Katy, one of the campers who volunteered in the infirmary during her spare time, stepped in the small room.

"Like omigosh! He's awake!" She shrieked, her verbal tick giving away the fact she was from the Poland cabin.

The boy shifted uncomfortably, tightly clutching the hospital bed sheets. "Can I have an answer?" He said slowly, "All I remember is being chased and-"The demination looked down at the bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach, like they finished the sentence for him.

"Um… I should, like, go get Native America…" Katy whispered, swiftly walking out the door.

"My name's Vivian." I deadpanned. Remember when I said I sucked at talking to people? This was why; based on his facial expressions I came off as intimidating.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Native America, who calmly stepped in the room.

"At last, you're awake!" She exclaimed, obsidian eyes shining with relief.

"Do I know you people somehow? And… Where am I?"

"This is a place for Deminations. And may I please ask you your name?"

"Demiwhat? I'm Justin..."

"Justin, lovely name, and I said Deminations. Half human, half nation."

Justin stared at her blankly.

"The countries of the world, you know today are personified as humans. Every so often they will have kids, such as you and Vivian. They are called Deminations."

"I'm Russia's daughter, by the looks of it you seem like you could be America's" I put in, not like I wanted to help him...

Justin was silent for a few seconds, and then,

"THAT'S SO AWESOME! DO WE GET SUPERPOWERS OR ANYTHING?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. He already believed her? Most kids need a lot of convincing…. I know I did.

"Maybe…" Native America replied with a wry smile. "It depends; Vivian here can understand or speak any language by default. Katy, who was just in this room, heals at extreme rates."

"Wait… So is the reason why those... monsters, were after me because I'm a demination?" He inquired. "How did I survive?"

"You were gravely injured, so the portal brought you here. We had Ancient Egypt enchant it; please don't mind the cheesy name. Roman Empire thought of it."

"DUDE, I CAN TELEPORT?"

"All deminations can, if we're injured badly enough. But then we only get one chance, so if you do something stupid you're dead." I snapped, irked at his excitement. Or maybe it was the fact that he already seemed the popular type, completely the opposite of me.

That curtain pole better hurt.

"And it looks like you just used yours." Native America said.

"Aww…" He said sadly.

He tried to get up, like an idiot, and almost took a spill. He was lucky I was there to catch him.

"Moron." I mumbled, seriously considering dropping him on the floor from the half smirk Native America gave me.

Just then that girl, Eri, walked in. Perfect, more people… "Ah Eri!" Native America greeted, cheerfully. "Maybe you and Vivian could give our friend a little tour of our camp. Then, maybe to be placed by Ancient Egypt." I groaned loudly. I had seriously had enough of this kid.

"Yes Ma'am, Claire wanted me to see how he was doing anyways." Eri nodded respectfully. Native America raised an eyebrow at me.

"FINE." I gave in.

"Katy!" Native America called. Katy poked her head through the doorway.

"Mmmhmmm?" She mumbled.

"Is he done here?" Native America asked.

"WELL… He should be able to, like, walk with some support now, I recommend crutches. And... OH MY GOSH! I totally still need to apply some antibiotics so he doesn't, like, die of infection or something sucky like that..." She began ranting about some medical stuff no one but maybe Native America could understand.

"Just give us an answer." I snapped.

"Like okay! Just don't get mad at me!" She exclaimed, exasperated, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. "He can go out, but give him crutches so he doesn't, like, stress and reopen the leg wounds. I'll get them for you"

After Katy was finished, the three of us walked out the door of the small Infirmary.

"Follow me." Eri told us both, which kind of annoyed me. I was here even longer then she has! I joined five years ago, when I was eleven, and she joined only one year ago, when she was fourteen. "I think we should get you placed first, and then move on with the tour."

"But didn't Vivian say I was an America kid? It makes sense... I grew up in New York."

"There is no way we can know for sure. Usually we can tell by looking, I would agree that you're American too. However, Canada and America are twins and look alike. Your personality would be off, but there is still possibility that you could be Canadian.

"As of location, world meetings are held across the globe, and countries visit other countries. You can't just assume." Eri explained, Justin nodded, taking it all in. "Can you save any more questions for later? Most of them will be answered on your tour."

Justin stayed quiet as him and I followed Eri, to the circle. I tried not to walk near him, the noise of his crutches made me want to destroy them with a curtain pole.

The circle was where all the cabins were, and any moron could figure out how they were arranged if they heard the name. I think the Ancients arranged the cabins like that to resemble the Earth. Which makes sense because in the very center, there was a giant globe. And next to the globe, stood Phoebe and Misha, arguing as usual.

"I told you we didn't do it!" Phoebe screeched.

"WELL I'M TELLING YOU, YOU DID!" Misha screamed back.

We approached them. "Please calm down." Eri soothed.

Both girls turned and glared at her. Phoebe was the leader of the America cabin, while Misha was the leader of the Russia cabin. Both were 28, and they always seemed to argue… But not nearly as much as the leaders of the England and France cabins. I'm surprised those two hadn't reenacted the Hundred Years War again.

The two girls continued to squabble. Eri sighed. "They never set good example for their cabin mates..."

"You're so annoying!"

"No, you are!"

"Let's move on…" Eri murmured.

"Aww…" Justin whined.

"Good idea." But secretly, I wanted to stay too and root on Misha in case the fight turned physical.

We continued to walk through the circle, Justin seemed to be enjoying look at the different cabins. They were fun to look at, each one was painted the colors of its country's respective flag and the cabin's mascot usually stayed around if they weren't somewhere else. The mascots were live animals, the national animal of the country they belonged to. In the Russia cabin, we had a bear.

Then we reached Ancient Egypt's pyramid.

Yes, a pyramid. She built it herself, for herself.

Because she's that fucking _awesome_.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Justin exclaimed, he would have jumped up and down if it weren't for the crutches. Eri smiled at his amusement,_ god_ she was too nice.

"Let's go!" She called.

The three of us opened the doors to the tomb together. While, it was mostly Eri and I because Sam was disabled at the moment. The tomb was dim-lit, giving a chilling feeling, but if you stepped close the the candles that were there, it gave a sense or warmth and security. Ominous Egyptian items adorned the walls, and beautifully woven carpets covered the floor.

"Hello children." Ancient Egypt said in greeting. Her ebony hair was cut in a bob and she wore traditional pharaoh clothing and bangles on her ankles and wrists. Her eyes were outlined with kohl, which was the Egyption equivalent of modern day eyeliner. She was beautiful.

"Hello." Eri greeted in response "He needs to be placed." She says looking towards Justin, who shifted his weight on one side so he could wave.

"Ah… Yes… Come here boy." She gestured him to come forwards.

She picked up her golden staff, and waved it over him. Then she turned to her little indoor oasis, tapped it on the clear surface. The water started to shimmer, as I had seen it do many times. A large American flag appeared. _Oh god,_ I thought. "Well... It seems your father is America." Ancient Egypt announced.

* * *

**Goldendragoneyes: Wow... What a biiig shocker, huh?**

**Polandcat: Hehe it was America. I love you reviewers! Please, please, please review.**

**FrostytheBookLover: ... AND ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO GUESSED GREECE ARE WRONG! :P**


	3. Pheobe's Personal Tour

**A/N: Polandcat: Hi people! Thanks for all the reviews! And sorry no country pairings**

**FrostytheBookLover: MEEP! WE ARE KEEPING THE FANS WAITING! This would have been out sooner but... *Glares at Polandcat and GoldenDragonEyes***

* * *

Chapter 3

_Justin:_

I had one hell of a day, yesterday. First I was nearly ripped to shreds by mutated wolves, then I woke up to find some Russian chick telling me I'm the kid of a country, then I found out my father is America. After I was placed Eri said I should get some rest and took me back to the infirmary, I was shocked that most of my injuries were gone already and I only had two major ones on my stomach and shoulder. Whatever stuff Katy gave me worked. She wanted me to stay the night and I did, then she gave me the okay to leave.

I liked this place a lot, it seemed like fun. Way better than the crappy ghetto boarding school I went to. From what I heard humans aren't supposed to know about the country personifications, so I can't tell my mom. However this place seemed just like a boarding school, so when it was time to leave I could just return home and say I was at my normal school.

I was currently skipping (It was a manly thing to do!), happily to the red, white and blue cabin, TOTALLY NOT earning weird stares. I guess it was pretty epic that I got the coolest place to stay and everyone else was jealous. Well... Maybe everyone thought their cabin was the coolest, but we all know they're lying.

I arrived at the cabin and flung open the door. I was surprised that there were only four other kids. I recognized the curly-haired blonde girl who was fighting with some other one at the globe earlier, she turned to me.

"Umm... I'm Justin. I was just placed yesterday day and-"

"Oh my gosh! The new kid is totally ours!" She shouted gleefully. "NOW WE CAN GO RUB IT IN THAT BITCH, MISHA'S FACE! Oh, I'm Pheobe by the way, the cabin leader." Another girl, who was pretty young and only looked about nine smiled,

"I'm Taylor!" She had short, blonde hair and glasses framed her blue-green eyes.

"Oh, and these are your other siblings. This is Chandler," Pheobe said pointing to a boy with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and glasses. "And this is Ian." Ian had light brown hair, and sky blue eyes.

"Hey!" Chandler smiled.

"Sup!" Ian said.

"And you know me, because I already introduced myself." She said pushing her long, blonde hair out of her eyes. "And that's Anamba."

"Who?" I asked, and then a massive bird landed on my shoulder. I was glad the jacket Katy gave me was pretty thick, because otherwise its talons would have reopened the cut on my shoulder. I recognized it as a Bald Eagle, the national bird of America. It cocked its head, studying me creepily before it flew back to its perch on the wall.

"Anamba. It means he who returns from war in Native American." Chandler explained.

"Okay! We're done with all of the boring stuff; I'll show you the other cabins!" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, some girl named Eri showed me the cabins. I didn't see the rest of camp though."

"The girl from the Japan cabin? Well, she didn't give you my _personal_ tour."

XxxXXXxxx

Phoebe had a rather... Colorful way of explaining things.

"Oh, there's the Canada cabin! They're our cousins and allies with us in the tournament, which is pretty awesome. They're cool and make epic pancakes, but for some reason they HATE playing baseball with us...

"That's the England cabin! Were also allies with them in the tournament, so they're cool too. However, some of them might want to use you as test subjects in their magic experiments and their cooking sucks too. Beware." I noticed the term tournament or games kept popping up, I made a mental note (that I would probably forget) to ask about it.

"The Japan cabin had only one girl and you met her, Eri. She's nice, but because she's friends with some French girl, Claire I think, she allied with them and will be against us in the Games. The France cabin is against us too because we're allies with the England cabin. Russia is also against us because we're feuding cabins."

"What are feuding cabins?"

"Cabins that hate each other's guts. America and Russia have been rivals since the Cold War, and it stuck." I remembered Vivian was in the Russia cabin. Maybe that explained why she seemed to hate me. "Speaking of which, they should be tending their stupid little sunflower garden right now." She grinned, "I would love to be the one to break it to Misha that we got the new kid. Follow me!"

The Russia kids loitered outside their cabin, fiddling with their sunflower garden.

"Hey, guess which cabin now has more kids then you?" Phoebe smirked.

The girl with silver hair and violet eyes, who I guessed was Misha frowned.

"Aw fuck…" A boy murmured.

"Its fine, Alexander." Misha growled. "We're still gonna beat your asses in the games. In fact, America and England are against Russia and France in a tag team for the second round."

"In your dreams." Phoebe scoffed.

"Why you little…"

While the two girls argued I looked for Vivian. She wasn't paying attention to the sunflower garden but was reading a novel instead; I noticed how different she looked from the others. She looked up, and when she met my eyes she quickly averted her gaze.

"What kind of a comeback is that?" Phoebe spat.

Just then a boy approached the feuding pair.

"Oh, hi Pierre! What's up?" Phoebe greeted.

"You guys are going to be late for the games!" He said in a French accent that made me want to laugh a little. "Everyone's is starting to go to the coliseum!"

"Oh shit, let's get going, Justin!" Phoebe commanded.

"What are the games or tournament, or whatever seems to be a big deal here?"

"What? Eri never told you, I can't believe she left out the most epic part of the year! The games are when the cabins compete against each other in an arena, your allies are on your side for the first rounds, and you try to get your enemies out of the tournament. Once they are out, you compete against your allies for first place! It's a lot of fun, either Roman Empire or Ancient Greece always announce the rules so you can pick up on them!"

We rushed over to the area, that was full of kids from different cabins. Have you ever seen the giant coliseum in Italy? The area looked exactly like that, but on a smaller scale, Pheobe told me Rome built it. She led me to a section on the bleachers, where the rest on my cabin was waiting. I also noticed there was an electric scoreboard, but nothing was written on it yet.

"What's the first round?" Pheobe asked Taylor.

"Japan and China. Single match."

"That will be fun to watch." Pheobe grinned, then turned to me. "Eri's a great martial artist, which sucks for us. However the China cabin has a few kids that are also talented. I wonder who they'll pick to go up against her..."

"So, what is the point of these games anyways? Like, how do you win?"

"It depends on the match, in a tag team round the goal is either to get three people on your team to the other side, or cut of all the ribbons of the opposing team. When you start the round everyone has a ribbon tied to their waist, if it comes off, you're out." She explained, "any blades can only be used for cutting off ribbons, no exceptions. In other words, you can't slice someone open. But don't worry, everyone follows the safety rules so it's perfectly fine to compete."

"Oh, that makes sense. What about a single match?"

"You just have to cut off your opponent's ribbon." Then I looked up and saw the billboard lit up. On the left side, in big capitol letters JAPAN was written and I saw a picture of Eri underneath, and on the right side, CHINA was written and I saw a picture of a kid I didn't recognize. "The billboard is pretty useless in single matches, but it helps you keep track of who's left in the tag team rounds because once your ribbon is cut off your face disappears." Pheobe explained quickly.

I was pretty excited, this seemed like it was going to be a lot of fun. But then, I felt a hand grab my shoulder, luckily it was the uninjured one, roughly. I looked up and saw Native America, she didn't look very happy.

"Justin and Pheobe. In my office, _now!_" She ordered.

"But Native America..." Pheobe protested.

"No buts, I can't believe you of all people would ditch initiation!"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Pheobe was supposed to take you directly to my office so I could go over the rules with you and give you your schedule, she must've thought it was so unimportant that you two could skip it."

"I was going to take him afterwards! I just didn't want him to miss the first round of the-" Pheobe began to defend but Native America cut her off.

"I want no excuses from you!" Then she grabbed us by our wrists and pulled us away, I looked back and saw Ian looking at us, running his finger over his neck as if to say, _you're dead._

xxxXXXxxx

Native America's office was your classic school principal's office. It gave me the impression that she was in charge of schooling portion of the camp. She handed me a paper slip, "this is your schedule."

It said:

1st period: Literature with Ancient Greece (I haven't even seen her yet)

2nd period: Geography and History with HRE (I wondered what that stood for...)

3rd period: Geometry with Roman Empire (Ugh, math)

Lunch

4th period: Botany and Healing with Native America (Plant class. Great)

5th period: Weaponry and Martial Arts with Germainia (What school teaches weapons?)

6th period: Engineering and Architecture with Ancient Eqypt (The creepy woman who placed me is a teacher too?)

"Why Weaponary?" I asked.

"Because we deminations need to learn self-defense." Pheobe began to explain, "the majority of us arrived here because whatever the hell those monsters are attempted to kill us. Some don't even make it. We can leave camp too-"

"I thought we were on an island!"

"We are, the glowy portal thingy can also take us to the mainland when we need things like food or toilet paper. The mainland is Miami, Florida by the way, which is part of the reason why everyone is taught English when they arrive here. So when we go to the mainland, the monsters can still attack us and we need to defend ourselves."

"Which is also why the others and I set up safety rules for leaving." Native America said, "no one can leave alone. You have to tell one of the cabin leaders or teachers if you are going to leave. Groups have to have a minimum of three people and at least two have to be older than 13. Even if it's only for a few minutes, that's just enough time for you to be slowly ripped to shreds as you realize there is nothing you can do to save yourself."

"So this place is like a boarding school?" I asked.

"Yes, except you stay during the summer too."

"Wait... What? But, I have friends and my mom back at home! I can't just leave forever!" Pheobe put her hand on my back sympathically.

"I was shocked too when I found out. But listen, if you do go home what if the monsters target you again? What if they target your friends and family too? I know it sucks but if you go back you will only put everyone in danger."

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I stayed quiet as Native America went over what time breakfast is ready, how I need to keep my part of the cabin clean, and other things I didn't really pay attention to.

The whole time I was thinking about how much I missed my home.

* * *

**FrostytheBookLover: Awww... He's sad... And by the way, thank you to you people who reviewed! They are greatly appreciated! And sorry for the long update T.T, but next chapter will be worth it! Trust me... I love chapter 4 so much!**


	4. Eri: Vitial Regions Fear Her

**A/N: Polandcat: Yay! Not a fail! I hope… Sorry again for that mess that we called chapter 3. And I lied! There are SO country pairings! Maybe I can even convince these two to put in a little USUK…!**

**FrostytheBookLover: I died laughing while watching Polandcat write this... XDXDXD! And I would love to put in USUK too, but that and the other country pairings would be hard to add in *sigh* knowing Polandcat, she will probably come up with a way... But no need to worry, the countries won't show up for a VERY long time... So we can work it out! Sorry for the long update! But we are a little ahead in writing so Chapter 5 should be sooner...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Eri:

I stood in the center of the arena, clutching the handle of my Katana in its sheath nervously. I was going to win this. I knew it. I saw that my opponent was Lu, the leader of the China cabin. He was a great martial artist and knew how to used Wushu swords, I couldn't let my guard down on this one.

The clock started to count down.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!

Lu came charging at me, with his Wushu swords and I drew my Katana, blocking his hits. I swung my Katana, making it look like I was going to hit him (which I didn't because it was completely against the rules.) He ducked on instinct, hitting the ground.

Perfect, I thought.

I jumped on his back, making an attempt to cut his ribbon off, but he was too fast. He threw me off and I went tumbling to the ground.

"Looks like I win this round!" He grinned.

"Not yet." I smirked.

I swung my leg out, and tripped him. His swords went clattering to the floor. I stood over him.

While sprawled out, he grabbed my wrist, causing me to drop my blade. Somehow, even though he was on his knees he had the strength to flip me over his shoulder. I hit the ground hard. Then he scrambled for his swords. I got up as quickly as I could, and tackled him.

"Let me go,aru!" He whined, squirming out of my grasp. I pinched the nerve in his shoulder. He crumbled to the floor in pain. Now I had him pinned on the ground belly first, I tried to rip off the ribbon but the knot was smashed inbetween him and the ground, I couldn't get it off of him. And there was NO WAY I would reach my hand over there, that would be a disgrace! If I let him up a little he could turn the tables and pin me, I had to be careful of that because Lu knew presure points too.

Then I had an idea.

No… That would hurt him greatly, plus it might be against the rules too… But I would defiantly win… Fine.

I held the struggling Chinese boy down, and fumbled for his feet. I tore off a sandle and jabbed my finger, hard into the spot where the nerve was.

His eyes widened.

Oh no, he's going to regret this moment…

A high-pitched, bloodcurtling scream sounded through the arena. I stood up as Lu held his "Vital reigions" and cried in pain. That nerve had led directly to that spot… Not wasting time I bent down, tore off his ribbon and held it high in the air. Some of the crowd cheered while others sat dumbfounded.

"Foul!" Someone from the stands shouted. "The rules say you can't target an opponent's vitial regions!" Opps, I forgot about that one...

"Ah, but she targeted his foot, the vitial regions just received the pain." I looked upand saw Claire defending me. God bless her. "That move was perfectly fine and she won fair and square."

Roman Empire and Ancient Greece were discussing something, probably if what I did was legal or not, on the bleachers. Ancient Greece whistled loudly causing the arguing cabins to shut up.

"We have come to the conclusion that Eri's move was within the rules because of they way they are worded. The Japan cabin wins. However, we are going to change the rules so nothing like this ever happens again. And for the Gods' sake someone PLEASE take the poor kid to Native America for treatment!"

Two kids rushed down the bleachers and dragged Lu away. He was shouting what were probably explicit curses in Manderin Chinese at me. I would have to apoligize to him later.

Now, I found myself sitting nerviously in Ancient Greece's office. It was designed like those old-fasioned Greek buildings, it seemed all the counslers were proud of their old architecture.

"Eri, I have to ask. What were you thinking!" She demanded. I cringed at her harsh words.

"Well, I... I just acted without thinking...and..." I trailed off. It was my fault that Lu was in the infirmary and I wasn't going to deny it.

Ancient Greece sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I'll let you off this time, but only because you have a pretty clean record. However, the rules have been changed and you can't even use pressure points anymore, so stay aware of that."

"Oh... Oh! Thank you very much!" With that I was dismissed with a nod of her head.

As I stepped out of the pillared temple, marveling at the turn of events, I was disturbed by Justin jogging up to me, Vivian behind him yelling to slow down.

"I swear you have fucking ADHD..." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey Eri, we're gonna hangout by the beach later, at sundown or something. You should come!" Justin exclaimed happily. "Oh by the way, I heard you destroyed someone's vitial regions, is that true?"

My, so 'to-the-point.' he truely was an America kid

"I'd rather not talk about it and... I guess I'll come." Wow! I didn't think I had ever been invited to go to the beach before, I had gone with Claire a few times before. However it was only the two of us and not very lively. It sounded fun.

"Yay! So we'll see ya there!" He smiled. They turned to walk away, when I suddenly remembered something.

"Uhh… Do you think it would be alright if I invited my friend Claire?"

"I don't see why not…" Vivian said. Then the two of them walked away.

I started towards the France cabin.

xxxXXXxxx

Claire and I sat on the beach, watching Vivian chase Justin for calling her 'cute'.

"I'll fucking kill you!" She screamed, as she chased after Justin wielding her curtain pole. I had no idea where she had gotten it from. The pole just randomly popped up in her hands sometimes, and the whole camp was terrified of it.

"Calm down Vivs!" Justin shouted.

"Quit it with your damn pet name!"

"Those two are quite... Unique." I looked over my shoulder to see Holy Roman Empire. Out of all the teachers he was the youngest, just barely older than most students. I heard he used to be a lot younger though.

"Hello sir." I greeted.

"Good evening." He responded, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere as he looked out onto the horizon.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"I come here sometimes when I need to clear my head." He sighed. "It's a peaceful place. Well... Not right now it isn't with those two." I assumed he meant Vivian and Justin. They were creating a lot of noise with Justin's insane laugh and Vivian swearing in what I guessed was Russian.

"The water's nice, you should go in!" Claire said.

"No… I haven't been swimming since…" He faltered. "I wonder how Italy is, now?" He asked.

What a strange topic, I didn't see what Italy had to do with swimming… But before I could ask what he meant, he turned and walked away, waving.

Just then Justin came speeding towards Claire and I, and stopped right in front of us.

"Who was that guy?" He asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Holy Roman Empire." I responded, still confused by his behavior.

"Oh..." He said, before glancing over his shoulder and taking off again, jumping into the water. Vivian dove in behind him, still swearing in Russian.

"They're so cute together!" Claire whispered, making sure Vivian wouldn't hear.

I nodded, and Claire and I chatted for a while until Justin and Vivian gave up chasing eachother, and collasped in the sand next to us.

Claire was my first and only friend when I arrived at this camp, not knowing a word of English and without any siblings that spoke my language. She was the one that could help me because she could speak Japanese and every other language in the world. She was a true friend.

...Little did I know that this would be the last time I would get to speak to her again.

* * *

**GoldenDragonEyes: THIS CHAPTER ISNT THAT MUCH OF A FAIL AS THE LAST :D Thanks for all your reviews! Without them, we would be nothing more than chinchillas with hats!**


	5. YOu cAn nOT RuN ANyMOrE

**A/N: GoldenDragonEyes: Ohmigosh! i actually get to start off an A/N! PolandCat, Frosty, you guys are so generous! Anyway, I'm sorry for our sad little chapter 3 (*glares at Frosty*). YAY MARSHMALLOWS!**

**Polandcat: I'm sorry for our last fail of a chapter… T.T but it will get more exciting after this chapter, I promise! Thanks for your reviews! And MARSHMELLOWS ARE IMPORTANT. Someone doesn't think they are. *cough*Frosty*cough*.**

**FrostytheBookLover: *sigh* Anyways, this chapter a major plot thingy-majigy is in this chapter! Same with the next one too, NOW THIS STORY IS FINALLY GOING SOMEWHERE! Sorry for the late update (again)... Now that it's summer we have a hard time meeting up together so updates may be longer... T.T**

* * *

Chapter 5

Eri:

One week had passed since Justin joined. He seems to have gotten along with the rest of his cabin. I was excited, today was the 2nd week of the tournament and my team was fighting in a tag team round, although I wasn't participating this time. It would be great if we won, then it would add another point to our side and we would be even farther ahead. This time it was America and England vs. Russia and France. Maybe afterwards I could talk to Claire again, I haven't been able to see her since the day at the beach.

It was a cool spring morning. Campers headed to breakfast and to the first classes of the day.

I stepped out of my cabin and admired the weather, if I were home, then the sakura blossems would be blooming by now. Suddenly, a loud beeping rang throughout camp, startling me and the kids loitering outside their cabins. I recognized the series of noises as a red alert. Meaning someone died, or we had run out of marshmallows. Both were just as important as the other. Because if we didn't have our marshmallows... Some of us might not be able to distiguish reality from fiction anymore. Yes, it was quite the serious mater.

And people never die anyways, the camp has very strict safety rules.

Everyone looked around at each other.

"I'll get more marshmallows." Phoebe volunteered, walking toward the portal.

"We'll go with her!" Katy and Lu(whose vitial regions have fully recovered) said, and quickly followed Pheobe.

Everyone nodded and went back to their usual activities. Feeling suddenly out of place standing there by myself, I scanned the crowd for Claire.

She was no where to be seen, I sighed, she must be with _him_ again. It was dangerous for her, and only I knew her secret, the only reason why I hadn't reported it to Native America was because Claire begged me not to tell, and I want to remain a loyal friend.

So, instead I hurried over to meet up with Justin and Vivian, who were arguing viciously as they walked to breakfast.

"C'mon Vivs! You know that dog food is much better than that crap your country calls vodka." Justin was saying, smiling at the reaction he got from Vivian, who looked ready to strangle him.

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR STUPID PET NAME! AND IT ISN'T, YOU LITTLE…"

"Hey guys!" I felt oddly small interrupting such a heated discussion.

"ERI!" Both exclaimed, beaming at me as if nothing had been happening.

"Umm… Would you two like to join me for breakfast?" I asked shyly.

"Sure!" They said simultaneously, then glared at eachother.

"Hehe... cats are pretty cute, you know..." Random subject, but I had just glanced at the new cat that a Greece kid was currently cuddling. I think it had wandered through the portal... The name tag was blank and no one ever answered the CAT FOUND posters we set up, so the Greece cabin took it in and named the feline Orian. If I remembered correctly that was a constellation.

"Um, yeah… WASN'T OUR BEACH PARTY FUN?" Justin demanded in a much too excited way.

"Fun if you like being bothered by _someone_." Vivian growled, giving Justin a glare. "And it wasn't even a real party."

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty cool. We don't have a lot of parties h-" I cut off, stunned by the scene unfolding in front of me. We had been walking past the portal when we ran into Katy, who was a sobbing mess. Native America was urging her for answers, which just brought on more tears. A small crowd had gathered. We pushed our way through the layers of campers, until we got to the front.

"W-we were, like going t-to the Mainland t-to get marshmellows a-and…" She coughed. "L-Lu and Ph-Pheobe are getting Roman Empire and the others..."

"Calm down." One of her siblings soothed.

"Tell us what happened." Native America whispered, softly.

"W-well she..." She started to sob again, the next thing she said was in Polish. "Jest tyle krwi!"

"Translation, Vivian?" I asked. She just shook her head, her face all of a sudden very pale. Clearly what Katy said was disturbing.

"C'mon let's go." Justin whispered, slipping past the crowd. Vivian and I followed him through the portal.

I blinked for a few seconds, and the we were in a private park in Miami, Florida. The effects of magic travel still bugged me, it just made your head spin and ears ring in an annoying way... The only ones who I know that can tolerate it are the kids from the England cabin, but they were alredy used to using magic. I shook my head one more time to clear it.

"I guess we walk around until we find what scarred Katy?" Vivian questioned and I nodded. Right now we weren't breaking the rules because we were in a group of three, and I was a cabin leader and knew we were out... But something didn't feel right, I had this odd sensation that something was watching us.

We spent the next few minutes walking through the park, Justin was the first to break the silence.

"Kay, so…" Justin began, scanning the area, then his eyes grew wide with horror. His mouth opened like he was going to scream, but no sound came out. I turned around, and immediately knew what happened.

xxxXXXxxx

_One month ago..._

_"Please don't tell!"_

_"This is for your own safety, I don't want you to get youself killed!"_

_"By what? The 'magical monsters' that don't even know where the hell we're located?"_

_"Then how did they find you, me, and everyone else at this camp?"_

_Clarie couldn't answer that._

_"I know you really like him, but I could never forgive myself if I saw you get hurt, just from sneaking out to see someone."_

_"Please... If anything goes wrong I'll stop right away. I'm a fencer and can defend myself, you know that, right?"_

_"Fine... But only because you're my friend."_

_"Thank you, Eri!"_

_"I don't like this, not one bit."_

xxxXXXxxx

Blood was spattered everywhere.

A long gash, starting at the base of her neck traveled down to her stomach, there were numerous slash marks on her arms and legs too. Her eyes were eerily open. Claire was dead, anyone could tell.

The worst part was the message. Written in her blood, YOu cAn nOT RuN ANyMOrE... Was painted on the sidewalk.

In order to be safe, Justin slowly walked over to her, leaning his head to her chest listening for a heartbeat. He rose and shook his head, looking down at the ground. I started to sob, into Vivian's shoulder. She looked at me, pity filled her eyes. My stomach felt queasy, like I was going to be sick.

I wasn't sure what happened next, because then I blacked out.

* * *

**FrostytheBookLover: Yeah, Claire's dead, with a creepy message left nearby :( And if you're wondering, what Katy said(forgive me if it's wrong, I used Google Translate) is: There's so much blood!**


	6. The God of Marshmellows Commands it

**A/N: GoldenDragonEyes: (FIRST AGAIN! TAKE THAT, FROSTY AND POLANDCAT!) Sorry we took so long! We had Finals for school.**

**FrostytheBookLover: UGH, DRAMA, I HATE WRITING DRAMA! Thank you Polandcat and GoldenDragonEyes for creating the (gulp) drama...**

**Themeowmaster/Polandcat: Um... I have a cat. Her name is Mimi. Kitty's are cute :D**

**Everyone: WE APOLOGIZE FOR OUR AGONIZINGLY SLOW UPDATES, YOU SEE, DURING THE SUMMER WE CAN'T MEET UP AS OFTEN, SO WE WRITE CHAPTERS SLOWER, NEXT CHAPTER SHOULDN'T BE THIS LONG. ONCE AGAIN, SORRY.**

* * *

Vivian:

The entire camp was in a state of shock. Claire's death wasn't the only thing we were worried about. Monsters made sure we knew that they knew where the portal was through their message and they could attack at any moment. Rumor has it the entire camp was going to go on lockdown.

I rolled out of bed and rubbed my eyes. That infuriating knocking was waking up the entire Russian cabin (yet no one would get up and actually answer it, lazy bastards). I swung the door open.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF VODKA ARE YOU DOING KNOCKING ON THE DOOR AT 8:00 AM?" I demanded.

"We gotta go see Eri! She's probably a wreck!" My face fell when the last person I wanted to see was hopping up and down on the cabin doorstep.

I sighed, glaring at Justin. Vladimir, one of my cabin mates, sat up groggily, propping himself up with an elbow.

"Is it that American kid again?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "If you seriously want to visit Florida- and I don't mean Miami- Then don't do it in here."

My face grew hot and I pointedly ignored Vlad.

"Just give me a few minutes… And please get out!" I slammed the door in Justin's smirking face.

xxXXxx

"I CAN'T BELIEVE CLAIRE'S GONE!" Justin wailed.

"You barely even knew her…" I started walking faster, trying to get away from the sobbing weirdo. Not that it was bad for him to be upset, but he was making a scene. (And it looking totally uncool.)

"That's the point! Think of all the fun we could've done together!"

"That sounds so wrong! Show some respect, you bastard!" I growled.

"We kinda both are. Bastards, I mean."

I flipped him off.

"Actually, everyone in the camp is. Our parents weren't married, and most of us were probably created from drunken one-night-stands. Or in Greece."

"Thank you for the vocabulary lesson, Mr. Jones."

We didn't talk for the rest of the walk. The infirmary was silent and quite creepy with the sterile white walls and floors. No one was there but the Poland girl, Katy, who sat behind a desk.

"Can I, like, help you?" She sighed, doodling absently on her notepad. She was sketching Orion, the cat.

"We came to see Eri." Justin piped up.

"Room 341, but be careful. She's, like, really fragile." Katy warned, and then looked back down at her drawing.

"'Kay, thanks, yeah, let's go." I sensed a discussion about our feelings coming on. I knew Eri would need it, but I'm no therapist. If anything I'll make everything worse for her. But she needed someone too, so I just followed Justin.

We walked down the horror movie-worthy hallway and I slowly opened the door marked 341. Eri sat on her bed with her head on her knees, she was sniffling. When she looked up I saw her eyes were puffy and red.

"H-hey, Eri..." The usual happiness in Justin's voice had drained away.

She didn't look up. Justin put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, pushing him away. Justin looked stung.

"Hey! He's just trying to help!" I defended.

"It's not your problem!" Eri shot back.

"You're making it!"

Oh god... This wasn't going to turn out well.

"Well I don't appreciate your invasion of my personal space!" She yelled.

"We're trying to help you!"

"Like I want help from the two of YOU!" Her voiced dripped with sarcasm. I had to admit, that kind of hurt...

I gave her an icy glare.

"And why would that be?"

"You two are the most-" She was interrupted.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! GOD DAMN IT, WE WERE JUST TRYING TO HELP!"

He turned around and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Eri and I stood shocked at the side of Justin we had just seen, he seemed like a cheerful person who could never get angry at anyone.

I told you I would make things worse if I started talking.

xxXXxx

The rest of Sunday was rather depressing, nothing happened except Eri moved back into her cabin. It was like the whole camp was at a stand-still. In the afternoon, the sky had darkened quickly with storm clouds and started to rain. Now, it was around 10:00 pm and I couldn't sleep, so I slipped outside. The stars were no where to be seen, just a pale full moon the hung eerily in the sky. A perfect setting for the time, really.

Something was bugging, I had this gnawing feeling in my gut that wouldn't go away until I satisfied it. Claire's death... The scene, something just wasn't right! I had always excelled in Native America's botany class. Heck, I even bought a book on plants. Anyways, I noticed that on Claire's left shoulder blade, which wasn't shredded, had a deep burgundy rash on it (no, it wasn't blood, I can tell the difference!) followed by many white blemishes. I recognized them as a side effect of an ivy I had read about.

That ivy was very deadly too.

Could there have been foul play involved? Was there another cause of death? I had to investigate.

My secret-agent mode kicked in and I moved only in the shadows to prevent being caught by the counslers. Not looking where I was going, I slammed into somebody. Great, now I had been discovered.

"U-uh, I have to use the bathroom…" A familiar voice mumbled. "Wait, Vivian?"

I could see Justin's face in the dim lighting. FOR THE LOVE OF VODKA, HIM AGAIN? I swear, ever since he joined I could never get away from that kid! It was like he was stalking me or something... Creepy, and it pissed me off too.

"There's a bathroom in your cabin," I pointed out.

"Oh, I forgot. Still a noob!" He said nerviously, then his voice turned harsher. "What are _you_ doing here?"

I guess he hadn't forgotten we had we had left things on a sour note. Well two could play at that game.

"None of your business," I snapped.

"Going back to bitchiness, are we?"

"Fuck off."

I hadn't realized that our argument had grown slowly louder. The lights in the nearest cabin flickered to life and mumbling could be heard from inside.

"Oh crap!" I muttered. I grabbed Justin's arm and dove into the nearest bush. Before he could complain, I clamped my hand over his mouth. For a moment I thought we were safe. Wrong!

"Justin, Vivian, I know you're in there. What are you doing?" It was Eri's voice. Of course the ninja would catch us, we (Justin) just had to wake the ninja. Seeing that there was no point in hiding, Justin and I came out from hiding.

"Oh… You know, we're just doing what people normally do when they're in the bushes."

"AH! Shut it!" I exclaimed. First Vladimir with his Florida joke, and now Justin being Justin, everyone's going to think we're sleeping together if this keeps up!

Eri flushed a little.

"I would like to apologize for my inappropriate behavior earlier." She sounded truly guilty.

I hated apologies. A lot of times they ended with sobbing and the 'power of friendship!' prevailing over all- BLEH!

"Um… 'S okay." I shifted uncomfortably.

We both gave Justin an expectant look.

"I'm sorry and stuff," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

The three of us stood (well some of us sat) there akwardly.

"Well come on, let's go," I whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else up. Or get to the sobbing part of apologies.

"W-wait, what? What exactly are you going to do in that bush?" Eri looked disturbed.

"We're playing cops!"

"Why does everything you say sound wrong?" I was honestly intrigued. It was like he was some medical mystery, scratch that, a new specimen with a mind that thought pervertedly without even realizing it!

"Dunno," he replied. "Maybe it's in my blood."

Eri's face was on fire. We probably shouldn't be ruining a fifteen year old's mind anyway. Well, most minds that old are probably already ruined, but this is Eri! She's from the Japan cabin for crying out loud! Then again, there _was_ all that strange manga that originated th- Oh just shut it!

"We were going to the portal!" I blurted out. Well technically it was just me, Justin was only looking for a bathroom (sure.)

"Why? No one is allowed to leave without permission and there's rumor that we're going on lockdown soon." Her eyes narrowed. "If we go on lockdown, then you won't be able to return."

"We want to have a look around the crime scene. I feel like not everything was what it seemed," I confessed. Oh gosh, hopefully Eri wouldn't burst into tears and start yelling at Justin.

"Like in CSI!"

I glared at Justin.

"I'm coming with you."

Huh, guess not.

"Claire was my best friend," she continued. "If something else happened... I want to know what really happened to her."

"Kay, then let's go!" Justin urged, running off in a random direction (when did he decide he was coming with us?)

"You're going the wrong way." I frowned, facepalming myself.

xxXXxx

Miami was still warm, even during the night. Must be all the car exhaust or something like that. We stepped off of the inconspicuous glowing plate that was the portal. My head spun for a few seconds, then the dizziness faded away.

"So I was thinking-…" I began. The portal began to flicker, and after sputtering a bit more, it abruptly shut off. "Shit."

"Oh no…" Eri whispered.

"Lockdown," Justin guessed grimly.

He knitted his eyebrows, looking at the he walked over to it and swung back his leg like he was going to kick it.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch. Kicking usually fixes electronics."

"What? You could damage it!" Eri yelped.

He ignored her and kicked it, hard. As if the god of marshmallows commanded it, the portal shattered like glass, leaving an odd ringing vibrating through the air.

"Oops."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Uhh…?"

"Sometimes I wonder…"

Eri sighed, putting her face in her hands. Then I realized something.

"Wait, that plate was solid steel! And it was enchanted too." Eri caught on.

"Oh dear... A trait like that could only come from, and it's very rare too..." She began.

"I'm confused."

"Justin," Eri began. "Remember when you were told about some kids having some traits of the countries?"

"Yeah."

"Well, some countries have specific traits unique to them. For example, England, Norway, and Romainia can perform magic. America, has quite remarkable strength. You shattered that metal like it was nothing, so Vivian and I now believe that you inherited that strength."

Justin was silent for a moment. Then he happily fist-pumped the air, "That's so awesome! I HAVE SUPER POWERS!"

"Knowing you, you'll probably destroy a ton of buildings with it." I muttered. "But yay, you have super powers. Moving on, we need to contact camp. None of us have cellphones, correct?"

Justin and Eri nodded.

"Maybe there's a payphone around here? I could call someone." Eri offered.

"Maybe…" I whispered creepily. "Ahh, there!" I pointed to the pretty obvious payphone in front of us.

"NOOOO! PAYPHONES ARE DIRTY!" Justin wailed.

I looked over to Eri, who looked back at me. Justin was a germaphobe?

"What?"

Justin continued to squeal while running around in circles.

"Stop it!" I hit him in the head with my curtain pole. I loved my curtain pole, it was so trustworthy! Always appearing in my hands when I need to beat some sense into someone! La di da da...

"Sorry… It's just that payphones…" He shuddered. " People touch them, and make them all disgusting, and one time i saw this lady-"

"We don't want to know."

"So," Eri said. "Anyone have any quarters on them?"

"Nah, only a credit card."

"Crap." I muttered. "We're stuck here, then."

* * *

**GoldenDragonEyes: OVER 2000 WORDS! YEAH!**

**FrostytheBookLover: Next chapter... Our trio discovers an important piece of information, that lead them on an epical journey!**

**Themeowmaster/Polandcat: I want USUK. Really bad. Also I have a nasty case of Yaoi poisoning (accidentally reading a bad Yaoi fanfic.)**


End file.
